(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to blade drive devices and optical instruments.
(ii) Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-175365 discloses a blade drive device in which an actuator drives a blade to open and close an opening in a board. The actuator is connected with a drive lever for driving the blade. The actuator and the drive lever are supported on the board.
The positional relationship between the actuator and the drive lever might increase the space on the board occupied by these members. This might increase the size of the board in the planar direction perpendicular to an optical axis direction, so that the size of the blade drive device itself might be increased.